


Kinktober 2018 Master & Slave/Bondage

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bondage, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Hand Jobs, Loud Sex, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Orgasm, Partial Nudity, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Underage Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 13:26:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Ronnie Anne takes control of Lincoln.





	Kinktober 2018 Master & Slave/Bondage

“Alright Lame-O,” Ronnie Anne told the the white haired boy. “Let’s get ready.” The 11 year old Mexican girl tied Lincoln Loud his bed. He was nude. Ronnie Anne wasn’t. The girl wore knee high boots and elbow length gloves. All black leather. A black thong showed off her cute little brown butt. A corset completed the outfit. Black, like the rest of it. It stopped just below her chest, emphasizing her budding breast. Her erect nipples, dark things, drew Lincoln’s eyes.

“Did I say you could look Lame-O?”

“Yes Mistress.” Lincoln looked ahead. The two were in Lincoln’s closet turned bedroom which made this very difficult. He felt a cold gel wrap around he stiffening cock. She was stroking him to full erection.

Ronnie Anne smiled. She stepped over Lincoln, presenting her ass to the boy. “Now watch.” With a throaty moan, she inserted two fingers into her anus. She was lubing herself up, giving Lincoln a front seat to the show. He figitated under her. His cock twitching in anticipation.

He wanted to beg something fierce. But he knew better. Mistress wanted him to to take in silence. Ronnie Anne turned to face him. She sandwiched his penis between her soft ass cheeks.”Hmm, this feels soooo good.” She spread her ass as far as she could and guided her herself on top of Lincoln’s dick.

Her sweet asshole took it. She grunted, feeling Lincoln inside of her. “Now tell me how good it feels, Lame-O.” She rose up and down.

“Oh, oh Mistress, it feels awesome.” 

“Louder.”

“It feels awesome!”

“LOUDER!”

“IT’S FEELS FUCKING GREAT!” He erupted inside. His hot goo filled her gut. She bent down and kissed Lincoln on the lips. A signal that the game was over. “I love you Ronnie Anne.”

‘I love you too Lincoln. Do you think anyone heard us?”

Meanwhile in the kitchen the whole Loud family gaped at the ceiling. The milk and broken glass littered the floor, dropped by a shocked Lisa. Luna spoke first. “… the fuck dude?”


End file.
